


Tracer’s Time Troubles

by Psyloche



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyloche/pseuds/Psyloche
Summary: This is a original creation involving tracer and a friend of mine at her request.  Any other characters involved are purely fictitious





	Tracer’s Time Troubles

Prologue 

“Where am I? What is this?” Tracer gasped in terror, her hands coming up to clutch the newly applied chrono accelerator. Everything had been going so well, one moment they were applying it, then the next she was flying. The pilot had always aimed high and been one of the first to dive into trouble if she felt the cause was right. But this time she had bitten off more then she can chew. 

The world was fading in and out of existence, and she was falling. Looking around she saw fragments of different realities. Or.. were they different times? “Someone, help me!” She called out into the uncaring void. But of course no response came except the timeless wind flowing through her body, still falling...

Chapter 1  
“Oi, cheers love” tracer smiled as she clinked her glass against Gracies. Fireworks were going off in the background, despite never having been to America, tracer felt like she’d lived here all her life. “You know babe, these past few months with you have been.. I’m just so happy you accepted my proposal to hang out together.” Gracie smiled shyly over at her girlfriend. When she first laid eyes on tracer she was caught by the girl’s adorable face, her happy expression, and of course her wonderful accent. She had figured tracer was some some sort of exchange student, but no apparently she’d just never noticed the girl before. Amazing what existed right under her nose. 

Downing the wine with a long gulp, Gracie giggled as a soft flush spread across her cheeks and she moved onto tracers chair and straddled her legs. Tracer has just been a bit preoccupied. Memories.. when she was a child she always had this dream of being a pilot, of flying around the world. But here she was perusing a criminal justice degree and in a relationship with the most sincere girl she’d ever seen. Despite feeling like her life had somehow split off from her dreams years ago, this still all felt so right. So why did something prick at the back of her skull. As if warning her something was wrong. But what could be wrong? She was happy, in love, planning a future with a girl she could spend the rest of her life with. 

But her thoughts were cut off when she felt a set of lips press themselves against hers. Immediately responding with almost superhuman reflexes, she kissed back and smiled as she ran her hands along Gracies back. “Shall we go to the bedroom love? If looks could act you’d have me down unda’” she giggled playfully, but was again cut off by another kiss as Gracie shook her head. “No... here..” she whispered as she slowly pulled up on her shirt, pulling back to toss the shirt to the side before going back down and kissing tracer. 

It didn’t take long before she felt the familiar heat in her loins, and the all too familiar wetness as tracer reached down and cupped Gracies ass, kneading her cheeks through her pants. Pulling back with a soft gasp, she smirked down at the smaller girl before moving to stand up and slowly work out of her pants, making sure to turn her back to tracer as she worked her pants down, exposing her round ass to tracer’s eager eyes.

However, true to her playful nature, instead of playing along and sitting still, because, be honest, when could tracer ever sit still, in a flash she was down on her knees and running her tongue up and down the wet spot on Gracies panties, causing Gracie’s breath to catch in her throat as she froze.  
Smiling, tracer inhaled her mates scent earnestly before pressing her tongue, feeling Gracies lips around either side of her tongue as it pressed as deeply against her panties as it could go. 

“Take them off now..” Gracie moaned out with a deep blush as she felt her knees shake. Complying eagerly, tracer pulled the panties to the side before burying her tongue back inside Gracies now bare snatch. Gracie yelped and let out a loud moan as she felt tracers magical tongue lick every inch of her vagina at speeds she had no idea were humanly possible. Tracer could do things with her tongue no one else could. “Fuck fuck fuck...mmmm” she gasped as she felt tracers chin rubbing against her clit. Gritting her teeth, she felt the pleasure build at an almost alarming pace from tracers speed and enthusiasm, and before she could even alert her girlfriend, her pussy was clenching and spasming in ecstasy as she let out a deep groan of satisfaction, clenching around... nothing? Slowly opening her eyes, she turned back to where her girlfriend was kneeling, but no one was there. “Tracer? Where are you?” Gracie called out in confusion. Silence..

Chapter 2:  
Lena was fidgeting in class, trying not to blush as she felt her girlfriend tease her. She’d been asked out by gracie several months back. And while she was excited to have a lover and she adored Gracies personality, the girl did love to fluster poor Lena. Her fingers tapped on the table as she felt the vibrations from the toy inside her, teasing and titilating her. Normally shed be worried about missing out on what the teacher was saying, but she had this... weird feeling she already knew everything that was taught in class. And the homework was a breeze... even though she had no memory of doing it. Weird. 

She couldn’t help but yelp as a foreign hand slid in between her thighs and teased right up to her sex, causing the lesbian to blush intensely and subconsciously close her legs, although that just cause the hand to press harder as a finger dug into her sex, causing her to let out a throaty grasp. She glanced over to the owner of the hand and saw a girl she faintly recognized. But they’d never really spoken before until now. Was this Gracie’s doing?


End file.
